Yuri and Tohru
by Black Rose of Wilmington
Summary: Fruit's basket and Kyo Kara Maou crossover. What happens when Yuri takes Tohru along with him for his next visit to the demon kingdom? Most importantly what will Wolfram do about Tohru? Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru and Mauo Yuri

Chapter Uno(1)

_This story may be very strange and unusual considering it's my first Fan fiction story well, let's start the story!_

Tohru had just finished grocery shopping she looks up at the sky "Ah it looks like another clear sunny day,"she hummed to herself as she walked on. "I can't wait until this afternoon Sohma-kun and I are going to his secret base and this time there'll be strawberries!" Tohru squealed with delight at the thought suddenly a baseball flew from the sky hitting her on the head Tohru fell along with the groceries. Yuri walks over to her " Are you okay?" he asks worried. "Um, you do know that walking and thinking at the same time is dangerous" he said as he helped her up laughing a little at her clumsiness.

"Yes, well, it's just, um, it's just that I had something fun planned later and I couldn't help thinking about it" said Tohru blushing a little.

Yuri helped her up "here let me help you with that," he said as he started picking up the groceries, "Oh no you don't have to do that after all it's completly my fault" replied Tohru bowing her head in an apology.Yuri starts laughing again

"How can a baseball falling from the sky be your fault i'm the one who pitched it," at that thought Yuri hung his head low.

" Ah no it's not entirely your fault that is, um," Tohru bends down to help pick up the groceries, "I'm just a klutz"said Tohru looking down now.

Yuri looks up and starts laughing again, "You remind me of Conrart" Tohru looks at him "Eh," "Just an inside joke," says Yuri.

He looks around, "Now where'd my baseball go?" he says looking around Tohru sees it in a bucket, "Ah here it is" says Tohru reaching into the bucket.

Yuri runs over grabbing her hand, "don't!" he yells reaching in his hand to grab Tohru's, "Eh!" says Tohru as he grabs her hand the bucket tips over.

"Kyahh," says Tohru as the water splashes on her and Yuri, Yuri rubs his head in embaressment, "Uh, What I meant to say was allow me?" said Yuri picking up the baseball. Then he see's Tohru blushing and sees his hand is still locked onto hers, "Um" says Yuri when the puddle made from the water bucketstarts swirling in he holds Tohru's hand tighter, "Ahh, not again!" he yells as he goes into the next Dimension The Demon Kingdom.

_So what do you guys think so far? Review and I'll write some more!_

_This is Black Rose signing off!_

_(For Now)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dos (2)

The Demon kingdom

Comostas? people and welcome to chapter two I promised a couple of reviewers I'd make this Chapter longer and I shall because I'm a horse (Chinese zodiac sign) of my word so enjoy the chapter. This is Black Rose staring off…

Wolfram bathing in his bath "Ah, if only Yuri were here I don't know why he complains so much he's the one who proposed to me and he said he'd never take it back yet he tries to change it all the time. I've gotten used to the idea why can't he? everybody else in the kingdom knows about it. " Wolfram looks around _it's so lonely even when he is here _Wolfram gets up "I should get out and quit talking to myself about it, Otherwise people in the castle start rumors about-" Wolfram hears a flushing sound Yuri pops out of the water gasping Tohru pops out in front of him coughing, Yuri opens his eyes putting a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Are you alright?" Yuri asks. Tohru coughs out the last of the water, "Eh? Oh please, please don't worry about me um, I, um, I'm perfectly-" "Yuri you traitor!" Wolfram runs out the bath "kyahhh!" Tohru turns around Wolfram blushes grabbing a towel. "Wolfram!" Yuri whines putting his hand to his head, "Eh?" Tohru asks. "Oh, I'm sorry about dragging you here I really didn't mean to and- I didn't even know I could…" Yuri starts thinking. "Oh it's fine but um, where are we?" asks Tohru.

"The Demon Kingdom, and I'm it's king so don't worry your safe here."

"Eh! King-san I'm sorry Um, Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Tohru asks going into panic mode. "I'm fine, and my name is Yuri but I should be the one apologizing for bringing you here in the first place I really didn't know I could bring people with me here." Conrad and Gwendal burst through the door, "Your majesty arrived sooner than expected" Gwendal says bowing on one knee "Uwah!" Tohru says looking at Gwendal. "Your majesty has come to us in time for diner, shall prepare another plate for you and your guest," Gwendal asks standing. "Yes, But um, Do you think you could get her a change of clothes, She might catch cold."

"Eh!"

" but of course your majesty. Please will you come with me miss?" Gwendal asks Tohru.

" Oh this is Gwendal he's going to get you a change of clothes," Yuri explains.

"Eh! Um, p-pleased to meet you Gwendal-san," Tohru says bowing her head. Gwendal looks at her oddly then kisses her forehead, "hyah!" Tohru blushes covering her forehead. "Wha- Gwendal what are you doing?" Yuri asks running out of the bath "She was under a curse to not learn our language so I merely lifted it, your highness was once under this curse as well. It was a tactic of the enemy," Gwendal explains.

" Please don't do that, she doesn't know this country or how things work around here," Yuri says_ "not that I know that much either"_, Yuri sneezes "I better change as well or I'll get sick." Wolfram bursts through the bath door sword in hand

Wolfram: "Yuri you traitor, we're engaged and you run off with this-this wench." He says pointing at Tohru with his sword.

Tohru: "Eh! Your engaged how wonderful!" doesn't get Wolfram called her a wench

Yuri: "Ah, No! I'm not going to marry him we're both guys!"

Gwendal: "It isn't that uncommon here your majesty"

Conrad: "As strange as it may sound it is true"

Tohru: "Eh? Really? It's so wonderful Yuri-san your engaged, congratulations!"

Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad: "-san?"

Tohru: "Achoo! –desu."

Yuri: "I think you should go change miss-Um, I'm sorry I never got your name."

Tohru; "Ah yes I'm Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you Yuri-san, Gwendal-san, and Conrart-san, and um, what is your name?" Tohru looks at wolfram.

Wolfram: "I'm Wolfram, Yuri's **Fiancé**."

Tohru: "Ah, yes it's very nice to meet you Wolfram-kun I hope we can become friends."

Wolfram blushes and storms out the room, "huh? Did I say something I shouldn't have said?" she asks Gwendal.

Gwendal: 'Ah, no but we really must get you changed otherwise dinner will get cold." He walks away with Tohru.

Conrad: "Your majesty you look tired, do you want to go to sleep?"

Yuri: "No, but something about that girl is familiar I really don't know what it is though." _That plus if I go to bed that would mean kicking Wolfram out over and over again._

Conrad: Nods his head "She's wearing the royal colors but she does have something in her aura that says there's more to her than it seems." Tohru's wearing her winter uniform f.y.i. Black skirt and long sleeved black Japanese school uniform shirt

Yuri: stomach growls "Do you think we could eat first all this thinking is getting me hungry."

_So what'd you guys think? Review please and sorry I haven't updated lately for the first people that read the fan fiction this is my first one remember? All right once again this is Black Rose signing off…_

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author: What! Only 3 chapters? I feel like I've been depriving you guys, so I'll make sure to write the next chapter longer than the one before it nothing will stand in my way! ice cream jingle except that-on with the fic! chases after ice cream truck_

_Reviewers I humbly thank you all hands reviewers an ice cream_

Dinner Table Fiascos

Yuri groaned as he buttoned his school uniform, "I hope I can take her back at least," Yuri finished sighing. Wolfram bursts in putting Yuri in the head lock, "Alright! How many **more** have you had before me! Does she even know that you have a fiancé?" "Ow Wolfram Stop!" Yuri yells trying to breathe. "Wolfram stop harming his highness!" Gunter pulls wolfram off of Yuri, "Oh, and your majesty to think I left our silken body alone to only receive punishment."

Wolfram: "I swear I'll burn that wench if she's defiled you."

Yuri: "De-what?"

Gunter: "Oh his highness still honors his innocence even in a difficult position,"

Yuri: "What? Hey-what're you guys talking about!"

Wolfram: "Yuri's an insensitive flirt of course a craven dog like him would-"

Gwendal: "Keep it down I've got reports to do!"

5 minutes later

Lady Celi: Your Majesty-back so soon?

Yuri: Wha! Celi's giving him her usual greeting

Wolfram: Mother! We're expressing a matter of most swift judgment!

Celi: Oh dear does it concern that cute girl in the room next door?

Wolfram: Her room's right next to yours! Yuri!

Yuri: Ow! Wolfram Stop-that hurts!

Conrad: Your highness Dinner is ready.

Wolfram: I'll escort Yuri myself!

Yuri: Wait-What! Ack! let go of me Wolfram!

Tohru: Um Yuri-san are you alright?

Yuri: eh?

Tohru stood wearing a black Lolita styled dress complete with white lace at the edges.

Tohru: W-well that is um I heard you yelling and thought maybe you were in trouble.

Wolfram: Of course he wouldn't be I'm his fiancé so I'm the one who'll be doing the saving around here!

Tohru: Oh Yuri-san I hope I can find someone who's as protective over me as Wolfram-kun is over you.

Wolfram: What are you going on about now you useless wench!

Tohru: Eh? Useless Ah! A-am I really that much trouble! I'm causing trouble for everyone aren't I? Ah-I'm so sorry!Kyo kara Moah crew sweat drops

Wolfram: Wait a minute what are you going on about now!

Tohru: I-I'm so s-sorry I'm n-nothing b-but a b-burden t-to all you!

Yuri: Eh? You're not a burden Tohru-san! Wolfram just says things like that every now and then just ignore it like I-Ack!

Wolfram: What's this about you ignoring me!

Yuri: Cut it out Wolfram!

Conrad: Yes the food will get cold if we don't hurry.

Tohru: Eh, that would be terrible!

Wolfram; We're not going anywhere until Yuri apologizes for bringing that stupid woman here!

Tohru: Eh f-forgive me for coming here Wolfram kun it really was an accident!

Wolfram: I didn't mean you I meant Yuri! Quit blaming yourself for everything!

Tohru: Eh? Um y-yes you're right Wolfram-kun! I-I'll stop b-blaming myself f-for e-everything except when it's r-really my fault!

Wolfram: Shut up stupid woman!

Tohru: Um y-yes sir!

Yuri: Wolfram quit being such a jerk!

Wolfram: Quit defending her! I'm your fiancé not her-me!

Gunter: Can his highness please just eat lest his beautiful body become overwhelmed with fatigue and he may befall ill!

Yuri: sweat drop Let's just eat.

One meal later

Wolfram: If you're my rival I highly suggest you drop out now!

Tohru: Eh? A u-um rival, of course I would never do something so horrible to come between you and Yuri-san! Your love is so strong I could never get in the way! I-I'd rather die.

Wolfram: (That can be arranged) Humph hogwash! Don't play innocent with me! slaps his hand tossing over his plate and utensils

Tohru: Eep! W-Wolfram kun be careful you could um hurt your self!

Wolfram: As if I'd be stupid enough to do that!

A maid comes over to clean up the mess.

Tohru: Oh um p-please let me help you! bends down picking up everything

Gwendal: Don't pick up that…

Wolfram: Hah! She picked it up.

Tohru: Eh, picked what up?

Yuri: gulps the knife?

Tohru: Oh um yes I did!

Yuri: Oh no…

_End Chapter 3_

_Hooray another chapter finished! Sorry about the cliff hanger but it makes the story more suspenseful wonder how the duel will go? This is black Rose signing off_

_For now._


	4. Ch4 The Duel

1Chapter 4

_Authoress: Sorry about the snail updates I'll try to be as quick as possible._

_Wolfram: Write the story already nobody reads this drabble!_

_Death glare from all writers of Ffnet who do_

_Wolfram: what are you glaring at?_

_Authoress (((sigh)))_

_Wolfram: What are you sighing about? Here me all particles that dwell in-_

_Authoress: Meep! (((Hides behind Computer)))_

_Kyo Sohma: No She won't be able to add us in the story! (((Karate chops Wolfram)))_

_Yuki Sohma: When we're you thinking of adding us?_

_Shigure Sohma: Will you add high school girls?_

_Kagura Sohma: Add my Kyo-kun or face his wrath!_

_Hatsuharu Sohma: When were you going to put the disclaimer?_

_Hatori Sohma: Will there be any OOC's?_

_Momiji Sohma: Is Tohru gonna wake up soon?_

_Kisa Sohma: L-l-le-e-et her b-b-e s-s-a-a-v-e-e-d?_

_Ritchan Sohma: Oh nooooo! It's all my fault!_

_Hiro Sohma: You really are incompetent._

_Authoress: You all demand so much of me!_

_Kyo Sohma: Whatever drama queen..._

THE DUEL

Wolfram and Tohru stood on opposite sides of the circle before them arranged for the duel Yuri groaned as he sat in a chair labeled prize Gunter at his side wishing he was in the duel.

Wolfram: Any last words foolish women?

Tohru: Wolfrum-kun are we really going to fight!

Wolfram: Of course we are!

Tohru: Eek!

Wolfram: Name your terms How do you wish to fight?

Tohru: Um, well, I was, maybe Oh Uo-chan I wish you were here!

Wolfram: Quit stalling!

Tohru: What should I do mom?

Conrad: Sorry I think you dropped this (((Hands her a deck of cards)))

Tohru: Eh, H-h-how! Oh...(((thinking)))Oh! Arigato Kaa-san!

Gwendal: What is she going on about now?

Conrad: I think she just got an idea

Tohru: Um Wolfram-kun, how about we play Dan Hin Min?

Wolfram: Fine, I won't lose Yuri to you so easily!

Tohru: I would never do something like that to you and Yuri-san!

Wolfram: Humph, Hogwash!

Tohru: Please, play with me

Wolfram: Prepare to lose!

5 minutes later...

Wolfram: I can't believe I lost!

Tohru: I can't believe I won!

Yuri: That's great Tohru-san _Now she won't die_

Wolfram: I refuse to believe I lost so easily you cheated didn't you!

Tohru: No My mother always told me cheaters never win

Wolfram: What kind of a mother is that?

Tohru: Please...don't talk about my mother that way Wolfram-kun!

Wolfram: Oh, so what the apple does fall far from the tree as the saying goes, and from what I've seen you're mother was most likely a tramp.

Yuri: What is it with you and picking fights with everyone's mothers!(((thinks of Celi)))Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that

Tohru: Please stop saying such mean things about my mom Wolfram-kun!(((Tears in her eyes)))

Wolfram: What that your Mother was a whore and a tramp and made from street trash?

Tohru: Stop it!(((a loud explosion goes off as a white sphere surrounds Tohru)))

Wolfram: What... what is that?

Gunter: I knew she looked like a demon child but...

Gwendal: Gunter! You can't be serious that she's-

_Wolfram: (((wakes up))) who the hell hit me!_

_Authoress: Not this again...(((sigh)))_

_Wolfram: Quit sighing you lazy women who won't type the damn chapter!_

_Furuba cast: She already started it now shut up!_

_Authoress: Ahem, On with the story_

Conrad: I had a feeling she had demon powers knowing our language and all.

Yuri: (((sweatdrop))) You're a little late there Conrad!

The smoke clears as Tohru's hair flows elegantly to her Knees a whit dress robe on her with a clear silk fabric over her torso revealing her jeweled sun navel. Her long white satin sleeves moved revealing a white staff with a golden flower shaped head shimmering in the clear light.

Yuri: She changed Clothes?

Tohru: Wind obey your goddess and punish this naive!

Wolfram: What? (((Dodges her attack rolling away)))

Yuri: Wolfram apologize before it's too late!

Wolfram: I will do no such thing! Hear me all particles that dwell in flame obey the demon tribe who destroyed your originators!(((Wolfram casts the spell fire balls hurled at Tohru)))

Tohru: Eradicate!(((The flames disperse disappearing))) Foolish child I control wind, the very air you breath is at my command!

Wolfram: Impossible!(((gasps clutching his throat)))

Yuri: Wolfram Hurry!

Wolfram: (((looks to Yuri))) I-I'm s-so s-s-or-rry!

Yuri: No!

Tohru: Oh, thank you

Wolfram: (((gasps taking in breath fulls of air)))Ugh...

Tohru: Thank you for apologizing wolfram-kun (((Faints changing back into her old self)))

(((Kyo Kara Moah crew sweat drops falling down anime style)))

2 hours later...

Yuri: ...ru...Tohru!

Tohru: Kyah, did I oversleep Yuki-kun!

Yuri: Yuki-kun?

Tohru: Eh, Oh Yuri-san how are you?

Yuri: (((blank look on his face))) I'm...fine?

Tohru: Eh? Ah... I'm going to be late for school!

Yuri: Calm down Tohru-san!

Gwendal: Time doesn't pass as quickly as it does in your world here

Tohru: Eh?

Yuri: You could spend months here and it'd only be a few hours back in Japan.

Tohru: Really? Uwah!

Yuri: You were out for a couple of hours it's usually days for me when I use my powers

Tohru: You have powers!

Yuri: Well yeah but so do you

Tohru: I do?

Yuri: You don't remember?

Tohru: Um, no I'm sorry I really can't Yuri-san!

Yuri: It's alright really let me tell you what happened.

Conrad: (((Enters the room)))Your majesty? Please follow me along with your guest

Yuri: huh?

Tohru: Eh?

They follow him down stairs to the bathing area Tohru blushing heavily as she closed her eyes following them blindly before crashing into a pillar.

Yuri: Are you okay!

Tohru: Is everyone decent?

Conrad: There's no one here right now so it's safe to open your eyes

Tohru: O-okay (((Opens her eyes)))

Yuri: Conrad what's going on?

Conrad: It's not safe to discuss right now but you two should head back it's dangerous

Yuri: Wait Conrad tell me what's wrong!

Conrad: No time the portal's opening

Yuri: What? (((the pool began swirling violently downward)))

Conrad: Go! Both of you (((Shoves them through the portal)))

Yuri: Wah!

The other side

Harada: Shibuya! Hey Shibuya!

Yuri: What? Oh hi Harada!

Tohru: Eh! What happened to Conrad-san?

Yuri: Sh! Nobody knows about that here

Harada: This your new girlfriend?

Tohru: Eh! No I couldn't possibly be-I mean Yuri-san's en-

Yuri: We sorta fell-it was an accident really nothing to see here ha haha!

Harada: Whatever let's get back to the game or they'll start withought us

Yuri: Oh-Wah!(((Yuri is being dragged away by Harada)))See you later Tohru-san!

Tohru: It was nice meeting you Yuri-san

Yuri: Bye! (((He waved disappearing behind the bleachers)))_Danger? Is something bad going to happen to the Demon kingdom?_

End Chapter 4

Authoress: I shall now respond to my reviews for they keep this story being written

**genbo**: My very first reviewer Arigato!

**lonewarrior666: **Thanks for voting!

**pinksugarsheep:** Thanks for the ComplimentI love both as well

**vampira the damned: **Thanks for the advice but I'm too lazy to do that now -;

**LittleSeahorse:** I shall continue...If Wolfram doesn't kill me first(((gulp)))

**sally:** Can Arigato

**kataru:** I'm glad you had some laughs and kept reviewing thank you

**Vee-chan:** You're very welcome!Why the ow though?

**blizzardgrl:** It was getting good?(((Authoress is in gloom)))

_Thank you one and all reviewers I'm signing off_

_for now..._

**lonewarrior666**: Thanks for voting!


End file.
